dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Marge Ramirez (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
|intel2= |strength1= |strength2= |speed1= |speed2= |speed3= |endure1= |endure2= |endure3= |agility1= |agility2= |agility3= |agility4= |projection1= |projection2= |fighting1= |fighting2= |fighting3= }} }} Margarita "Marge" Domeck-Ramirez / Mapacha del Fuego (translation: "Racoon" or "Fire Raccoon") is a superheroine in the Comprehensive and Cataclysmic Gerosha universes of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. She is the long-lost biological daughter of John "the Gray Champion" Domeck, and the adoptive daughter of Cuban-American immigrants Pablo and Anna Ramirez. She features in A So-Called Heretic and The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge. In the series Sodality, she later ends up as one of the "Legends" in the Sodality of Gerosha. She at one point was a fashion model for a mall chain, using that life as a cover for her real work of waging war on drug cartels. She later returns in Sodality: Battle for Metheel to join Shabika in overthrowing King Morzhuk and ending the Phaelon-Metheel War. She returns again in Vindication to join Team Caged Dove and take down Icy Finger infiltrators in the Toklisanan government whilst going undercover as an inmate. She gives a portion of her powers to Tabitha Pang in Swappernetters; and other portions to Tobias Reno and Sarah Ruben - draining herself and giving herself license to retire from superhero work. Powers, weaknesses, and equipment Mapacha gets her name from the fact that she can climb trees quickly (like a racoon,) and she is part-Amerindian. She has the ability to generate large amounts of heat in an aura, and charge that aura into balls of plasma. She uses this plasma to burn enemies as she runs past them really fast. In extreme cases, she combines this with her weaponry. She carries a dagger, and sometimes a machete, into battle. She tries not to use her weapons for actual attacks, preferring to use her flames and high speed to gain an edge on enemies. She tends to be shy around strangers in social circumstances, but dutiful. Her biggest drawback is that she does not have a healing factor that works the way her father's does: battle wounds are much more likely to be deadly for her. She also doesn't like cold weather, as it tenses up her muscles. As a Marlquaanite, she is prone to being captured inside of Marlquaanite prison containers. Character bio ''Of Angels and Icicles'' and Kicked Deer. Original quality here.]] See also: Of Angels and Icicles John Domeck's exile to colonial Massachusetts led to him discovering a rejected squaw named Orenda, who often went by the nickname "Kicked Deer." He was able to convert her to Christianity quite easily, and the two readily fell in love. He was there at her baptism, where she was given the name "Katherine." John and Kicked Deer eventually had their daughter, Margaret. However...John's constant battle to keep Marlquaanite rubies from ending up with the Society of the Icy Finger led to him and his family becoming outcasts, often assumed by townsfolk to be "heretics" for acknowledging that a thing like the Marlquaan could even exist. The Society managed to find out where John was, and went to great lengths to make trouble. A manhunt began when John tried to flee. This resulted in Kicked Deer being murdered, as well as John and Margaret being led to the beach to be executed. However, a Marlquaan storm erupted and struck both of them right before they could be killed. ''Freedom's Apparition'' See also: The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition While John is shown arriving in the 21st century, Marge arrives in 1995. She is discovered in Miami by a Cuban refugee immigrants, Anna and Pablo Ramirez. They raise her as their adopted daughter. They reveal to her that they are well-aware of the Marlquaan storms that have become more frequent, and are the current keepers of Hester's locket. Marge earns the nickname "Fire Racoon," or "Mapacha del Fuego," because of her ability to climb trees quickly and con her classmates out of things. Her bond with the Marlquaan begins to manifest around the age of 21, and she starts fighting crime in the Miami area as Mapacha. She gets a cover job as a fashion model for a local agency representing a mall store. She is shocked to learn that when she runs too fast, her clothes catch fire. She decides that to be of any use battling the drug cartels that harass her hometown, she needs flame-retardant clothing. Phaelites at SCALLOP who work with Marlquaanite cases reach out to her, offering her some custom suits that can resist her flames and plasma. ''Chillingworth's Revenge'' and Mapacha battle Chillingworth II. Original quality here.]] See also: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge John and Hea go to Miami upon getting a lead that there's a Margaret Ramirez living in the Miami area that went by "Margaret Domeck" before being adopted. They also learn of stories about a fiery speedster heroine named Mapacha who's been patrolling the streets. Hea performs some more research along with the Medsors, and tracks down Margaret's whereabouts. Team Gray believes that only Mapacha can give Gray the kind of assistance necessary to defeat Chillingworth before the Icy Finger can destroy Boston. Reuniting of father and daughter proves a short-lived celebration, as Chillingworth follows Team Gray down to Miami in an effort to destroy the Gray Champion once and for all. Margaret's adoptive parents reveal that they are the current keepers of Hester's locket. They decide that their time has come to pass the torch, ruling that it now should belong to Hea. Gray and Mapacha battle Chillingworth while the Icy Finger spreads havoc across Miami. Hea leaps into the fray when Chillingworth proves too powerful, and she uses Hester's locket to de-power him. Mapacha finishes Chillingworth off before collapsing from her injuries. Gray initially wants to stay by her side and support her, but is urged to assist law enforcement instead in bringing down the Society of the Icy Finger. Certain personnel of the Society, however, escape and regroup. Marge recovers in the hospital, and urges her father to go back to Boston with Kyle's family and help them look after Hea. She continues to be close to both John and her adoptive parents. ''Abolition'' Main article: Abolition (Gerosha Chronicles) In this Comprehensive Gerosha-exclusive, Mapacha ends up joining the resistance, aiding Ciem in keeping peace in Kentucky. ''Shaken Dust'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust When the city of Boston grows too liberal for its own good, its leaders sell out to Halal Affadidah and his goons in spite knowing the national security risk. They also team up with the Icy Finger to destroy the Gray Champion and imprison anyone in Boston who has a problem with that. The Medsors, Ramirezes, Mapacha, and Tabitha head out to establish a new Team Gray base of operations in Arkansas near Jonesboro. Meanwhile, John and Hea are left behind in Boston to pack up what's left of the old base and leave. Yet, they are attacked by enemy troops. The city's power grid is disabled to ground John and keep him from transporting himself away via wires or satellite feed. Hea is arrested and taken to a holding cell downtown. With a new friend she makes, Hea is able to break out of jail. John helps Hea and Tina get to safety, and a miraculous lightning bolt becomes their golden ticket out of the city. Affadidah begins reducing the city to a hell hole, and locals find out the Gray Champion won't help them anymore. Brackett and Hibbins go out in pursuit, eventually learning of the Medsors' location and terrorizing Little Rock to draw Gray and Hea out. Marge joins the fight to stop this Icy Finger invasion into Arkansas. However, the Icy Finger merely decides to let Affadidah have Massachusetts to himself and focus on planting their sleeper agents into positions of authority in Arkansas. Marge gets some unexpected help in the form of several Chen-based SCALLOP agents, as well as Flintirah joining in to help take down Brackett. After the battle, Marge is allowed to find a new modeling job similar to her old one, to resume her cover once more. ''Ash Cloud'' Main article: Ciem: Ash Cloud Marge joins with her father in the Battle for Cincinnati, and even gets to help out Candi and Amirah on a few occasions. After Candi is knocked unconscious and John is captured via MPF by Korsicht, Marge goes after the villain. However, he and an ice elemental Marlquaanite Screwworm soldier manage to subdue her. She is tortured and gang-raped by the two of them. Korsicht begins taunting her with a knife, making small cuts to indicate that her end is near. However, he then decides that keeping watch over the Gray Champion so that he isn't set free is more important; and instructs his aid to finish Marge off. The aid takes Marge to another building; but lets his guard down. Marge fights her way free of her assailant, killing him and then seeking first aid for herself. She elects to keep what Korsicht and the Screwworm agent did to her a secret from her allies; but becomes depressed from the encounter. She witnesses Candi with John and Bruce battling the Anitos; but is too weak and injured to assist. She overhears Candi mentioning the Trenson family and stating which apartment building they're in. After her father teleports away with Candi and Bruce, Marge tracks down the Trensons for aid - and to assist them and Grentzwell in evacuating the city as soon as they're able to. ''Sodality'' battling Beliah and the Phaletori's Centhuen army. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Main article: Sodality (series) When the nation disintegrates in 2018, Marge and her parents waste little time getting together with Gray, the Pangs, and the Medsors. They all register as Toklisanans, though Gray's registry is put on hold due to some question of his US citizenship being valid. Since Gray was transferred from the 17th century to the year 2012, he is still technically a British subject. Even so, the group manages to escape across the border at some point in the 2020s. Ameristani regime, however, learn that Marge is a Marlquaanite and begin shooting. This forces Gray to also reveal that he is a Marlquaanite. The Medsors and Ramirezes manage to successfully escape; but Judge Terry Beliah betrays Gray, Mapacha, Hea, and Tabitha. He has some of his connections trap them in Marlquaanite prison containers, wherein which they end up being transported to Netheel and kept in suspended animation at the discretion of Duke Arfaas. They are all later rescued by the Sodality of Gerosha, and quickly join it. Mapacha and Gray end up as two of the three Marlquaanites, along with Extirpon, to participate in taking down Beliah's operations and defeating the army of Centhuen warriors created by the Phaletori. ''Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel Marge is among many members of the Sodality of Gerosha to be captured by King Morzhuk's forces in the video game Battle for Metheel. She escapes with help from Yemodan and other Phaelites; but is stranded on Metheel along with Pilltar, Strawberry, and Shabika. Eventually, the Sodality pushes far enough forward to enable Extirpon to arrive on Metheel and battle Morzhuk to the bitter end. Marge returns home shortly thereafter. ''Vindication'' Main article: Sodality: Vindication During the events in 2026 with the Beliah Amendment hearings, the Sodality loses its deputaton and they are all declared fugitives. Marge, not wishing to lose her ability to work in modeling by being exposed as Mapacha, stages an incident of public intoxication so she can be arrested for that instead. This gets her reduced time, and a chance to resume being a model after getting out. However, her movements are heavily tracked. She is released briefly to aid in the Second Battle for Dephinapolis. During her time in SCALLOP Women's Containment Center, she contributes very little to the plot - apart from getting in a fight with another prisoner at the lunch table when the other badgers her about being only half-Indian. ''Swappernetters'' Main article: Swappernetters Marge decides to retire from superhero work completely, and has Tabitha Pang and her new friends arrive at her home with a Marlquaanite ruby. She transfers her powers to the three children, making each of them a third as powerful as she once was and then sending them on their way. However, this energy surge is detected. Mercury Troopers rush to her house shortly thereafter, getting to her before SCALLOP can. She is sent to McPherson's with Hea, to serve an indeterminate amount of time. Death Before Tabby and her friends are able to arrive along with John to save Hea from an arbitrary execution, Arbini gives the guards he placed in charge of McPherson's carte blanche to do as they please to members of the Order of the Oraphim. The team are able to retrieve Hea and have her extracted to a reopened SWCC - with Cherinob lending a hand at one point. However, they were only able to do so after Marge buys everyone some time. Marge's heroic antics to keep the guards distracted and buy Hea a chance to escape, however, result in her being escorted away to a barn in the countryside after she's eventually overpowered. An escaped Jissika arrives too late to discover Marge having been tortured, gang-raped, and finally slain when one of the corrections officers slits her throat. Jissika tracks down John and the Trio, informing them of what she saw. She inadvertently stumbles upon Kevin Schemple - the guard she got fired - when the Chrome Kite send a Stagtar drone after him for complaining about losing his job. A grateful Kevin assists the team in knowing where the Tug installations are, thus allowing John and Jissika to avenge Marge's death without fear of being captured. To their horror, they discover that the crew had also unlawfully subjected hundreds of other women to Marge's same fate - without Arbini's seal of approval. They respond by holding nothing back in their brutality. A devastated John takes both Hea and Marge to SWCC, with Jissika and a slowly-reforming Kevin urging him not to lose faith over recent events. They remind him that Marge chose to give her power to Tabby and her friends. She chose to cause the distraction. She chose to die in Hea's stead. A still-angry John informs Roy, who joins the party later, to be prepared for the day when there will only be one Gray Champion again. John feels that he doesn't deserve to be the Gray Champion for much longer, as he is now the only surviving member of his family tree. Roy reminds him that Hea still looks up to him as a grandfather figure; and to find his family in hers. He informs Anna and Pablo as well about Marge's fate, and they hold a funeral service in Texas so that Marge can be buried properly. Lex Philippine briefly suspends pursuit of warrants on any Swappernetters or Order members, so that they can mourn properly. Hea is sent to the reopened SWCC in protective custody. However, Jissika and Kevin flee into Louisiana behind everyone else's backs, and begin a steamy affair. Development Concept The character of Mapacha was first proposed in late 2001 and early 2002, as a long-lost daughter for John Domeck. Her original alias has since been forgotten, but it had something to do with "Fire Racoon." Little was decided about Marge at that time, except that she could run fast and set things on fire. Also, that she was a part-Amerindian and was adopted by Cubans. She remained a background character, set to appear in greater detail in The Gray Champion: End of Decadence in whatever form that story would take. It was in late 2010 that her origins were to be discussed more in detail when A So-Called Heretic was proposed as part of the Legacies of the Marlquaan volume of Comprehensive Gerosha. In late 2011, Gray Champion 2 was renamed The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge. Mapacha's origins and reveal were then mapped around this new premise. Her adoptive family's relocation to Miami was inspired by the fact that when the Dozerfleet founder had a job interview at Target of Lansing near Grand Ledge, the break room was showing an episode of CSI: Miami. In 2012, the election results led to a sort of despair kicking in, which led to the abandoning of Comprehensive Gerosha. It was replaced with Cataclysmic Gerosha, exploring an alternate timeline in which the US would cease to exist as a country in 2018 due to the fallout of Obama's policies. That new premise in November of 2012 led to the show Sodality being proposed for the first time, originally under the working title of Ciem: Cataclysmic Horizons and then shortened to Cataclysmic Horizons. It was decided from there that Mapacha would return for the fourth season as a soon-to-be new member of the Sodality of Gerosha, a league made up of nearly all major Gerosha superheroes who could still be feasibly alive in the 2020s. Appearances in other media Marge was first depicted visually in full color in 2011, inside The Sims 3. A Sims 4 version of her followed in late 2014. However, her Sims 3 version was made into a sprite conceptual in January of 2016, to demonstrate her as a possible character in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. The Earth-G7.2.1 version of her is hosted on the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki, and is said to be a clone inside Earth-12131 brought on by the Percolation Wave Event. This version of Marge is copied from just after the events in Vindication, and is pardoned just like Candi's clone. Since the clones allegedly reside in the Marvel Gaming Universe according to the fanfic, SHIELD rather than SCALLOP begins monitoring their activities. See also * Marge's rapsheet * Gray Champion (comics) * Chillingworth (comics) * Hea Pang * The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge * ''Sodality'' (series) Further reading * Image and bio of John * Image and bio on Kicked Deer ** Continued on Kicked Deer coverage * Image and bio of Marge as a child * Image and bio of Domeck family ** Continued on Domeck family * Image and bio data of Marge outside of her Mapacha uniform External links * Mapacha del Feugo (Earth-12131) at the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/57291548/Volume-1-Origins-and-Fallout Origins and Fallout art gallery], including Marge as she appears in A So-Called Heretic, at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48950532 The Gray Champion: Modern Legends gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Sodality Legends Category: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel characters Category: Marlquaanites Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Team Caged Dove Category: Order of the Oraphim Category:Characters